Satine Sadow
Satine Rosslyn Sadow is a freelance assassin, currently under the servitude of Loki. Her express purpose is to sow chaos among the Rebels during Ragnarok, specifically by killing their leadership, the Pillars of Hel. Appearance Satine is a 24-year-old foreigner with hip-length black hair, fair skin, and heterochromic eyes (one emerald green, the other pitch black). She stands tall at about 5'9", and is very slender due to her nomadic lifestyle. Clothing Satine is typically seen in a dark, hooded leather cloak, brown tunic, a grey vest with extended shoulders, customized bracers, dark pants, and black leather boots. A black bandoleer is typically strapped to her back, and a wide leather belt keeps her ensemble together. She wears a wide leather band with a green stone in the center to keep her hair back, and secures her cloak with a simple round brooch. She is also always seen wearing a pair of horn-shaped earrings, both of which are hollowed out in order to carry/smuggle precious objects. Weapons An assassin by trade, Satine carries a multitude of lightweight weapons, all of her own design. The most notable of these is her staff, which stands a few inches shorter than she does, and ends in three blades, the lowest of which acts as a scythe and a hook for riding her stormcutter, Storm Chaser, bareback. In addition to this, Satine carries a set of twin daggers in a scabbard on her hip, sixteen throwing knives hidden in sheathes inside her boots, a few different lengths of garroting wire, as well as two knives hidden inside the forearms of her bracers. Satine also carries a large supply of smoke and flash bombs for quick escapes. Personality In short, Satine is a high-functioning sociopath. Even in childhood it was clear that she had an inability to connect with other people, as well as a penchant for lying to others. These traits reached their full potential when she turned thirteen, during an event which paved the road for her profession as an assassin. Satine rarely speaks to others in normal, polite conversation, instead preferring to taunt her opponents during the heat of battle--a tactic that has cost many level-headed men their lives. The only being she has been able to emotionally connect with is her dragon, Storm Chaser. She has incorporated the physical mannerisms of dragons into her fighting styles, her communication methods, and her normal posture. She is able to identify with dragons better than she can with people, leading to a huge amount of trust--something unheard of for Satine--being placed in her dragon companion. Due to the circumstances of her childhood, Satine has all but lost the "flight" instinct associated with adrenaline. She will fight until too tired or in too much pain to carry on. This lack of care also extends to any travelling companions (with the exception of Storm Chaser), leading to the execution of those she deems cowardly. She feels no remorse for her actions, and does not understand the act of compassion. Due to this, she truly only feels when she kills, and the surge of emotion is so intense that, in her words, it feels like a high. In other words, Satine does not see a choice between running away, injuring, and killing--Killing is the only thing that makes sense, and the only thing that crosses her mind. Satine does not see the black and white spectrum of right and wrong--everything is grey, meaning that she has no concept of right and wrong. Abilities Assassination Since the age of fourteen, Satine has made a living from killing others for a price. She tends to avoid the more subtle practices of killing (such as poisoning and smothering) in favor of sinking a blade or a length of wire into flesh. It is far more satisfying for her to feel the life bleed out of her victims. Hand-to-Hand Combat Satine is a master of several martial art forms, which she has learned through her nomadic travels. These skills make her deadly even when unarmed, and allow her to snap necks with little difficulty, even though it is one of her least-preferred methods of killing. She also employs a degree of strategy when multiple targets are presented, aiming to unbalance an organization for the more effective kill. Knife-throwing A past-time when she was growing up, Satine has become rather adept at throwing weapons. It is the closest she will ever come to wielding a bow, as she feels utilizing a bow and arrow is for the cowardly and weak--those who cannot stand to physically dirty their hands with blood. Sword- and Staff-play As a master weapon-wielder, Satine's weapon of choice is the staff. She has easily gone toe-to-toe with King Haddock, a fight she holds in high regard. In her opinion, the staff's unique weight distribution allows her to enter a sort of dance with her opponents and victims, something she finds quite enjoyable. While she does not carry a sword on her person, she is more than capable of fighting with one, however she prefers to fight with two swords if she has to use one at all. Smithing Originally the profession her father undertook, Satine has an intimate knowledge of blacksmithing and tanning, going so far as to make and repair all of her weapons and armor. This ensures that she knows the quality of the metal she is using, and that the weapons do not break during battle. In her words, smithing has a sort of calming effect on her, and she'd rather be in front of a forge than in front of non-targets. Chemistry/Human Physiology Satine is a novice chemist, and only utilizes this skill for creating her flash and smoke bombs, as well as a powdered medication for her black-irised eye. While she finds small explosions entertaining, the entire process is rather boring to her, so she reserves it for only when it is truly necessary. However, on the other hand, Satine is incredibly interested in diseases and the different ways they affect the human body. She constantly tries to invent new ways to make her victims ill, then attempts to watch the progression of the illness. Satine is also fascinated with pain thresholds and their variances across the human race. When given the chance to torture, she will explore all of the options available to her. Lockpicking Due to her secluded childhood and her after-midnight jaunts around the village, Satine was constantly forced to devise new ways to pick the various locks on the doors in her home, giving her an adequate knowledge of the workings of simple locks. History Early Life Born in a village at the border of the WilderEast and the WildestEast, Satine was raised as the only child of Elisa and Jandar Sadow. As a blacksmith, Jandar made enough for a meager living for his family, and for all the drink he could muster. He was unpopular among his fellow villagers, leading to Satine living a very secluded life, away from the other children. She spent most of her days in her father's shop, watching him create weapons, shields, saddles, and cutlery. She spent most of her nights outside of her parents hut, sneaking into the other homes of the village to watch the villagers sleep, as she did not understand these other people. More often than not she was caught and scolded, leading to her parents bolting her in, and Satine devising new methods of escape. It was at this time that she began to meddle with the vials and powders found in the healer's hut, creating small explosions to scare the younger children. As the years passed, Satine grew into her name--her skin and hair were like smooth satin, and she drew the attention of many young men in the village. While she did not share this interest, her ever-drunken father saw her attactive appearance as a threat to his business, as well as his future. In a rage, he publicly jammed a thin iron spike into her left eye, the rust on the spike permanently discoloring the iris. It was only due to the aid of a passing witch that Satine was able to keep the eye and her sight. She fell into a quiet rage, plotting the death of the drunkard and his wife, who had done nothing to stop him. On the eve of November 5, 1034, Satine's 13th birthday, shortly after she was locked in for the night, Satine blew apart the lock on her door with a makeshift compound, then strangled her mother with a length of wire. The rush she felt from taking a life left her disoriented for a few moments, enough time for her father to return from the forge, armed and on the defensive. Grabbing the wood-chopping axe, she sparred clumsily with her father before landing a blow to his stomach with the handle of the axe. As he was doubled over, she cleaved his spine in two, killing him instantly. In the hours before dawn, as the buzzing in her brain ceased, she examined the delicate structure of the spinal cord, dryly noting how fragile this brute truly was. She stole away early on November 6, long before the bodies were discovered. Storm Chaser Life as a nomad was both easier and more difficult than Satine could ever imagine. As she travelled through the WilderEast, she constantly resorted to killing innocent passerby for their food, their clothes, their weapons, or simply the use of their camp. She avoided villages and towns to the best of her ability, not wanting to interact with people past killing, as well as out of the knowledge that she was probably being hunted for the murders she had committed. The only exceptions to the rule were for medical supplies and to steal bits of scrapped steel from blacksmith's forges. She began to shed weight quickly, forcing her to take more risks than she cared for by stealing food from homes. After almost two years wandering aimlessly in the woods, Satine came upon a horrifying sight: a storm cutter trapped under an iron net, with two hunters cutting off its talons. While completely clueless when it came to dragons, the mutilation of the poor creature reminded Satine of her own suffering at the hands of her father. She flew at the hunters with nothing but a large tree branch, throwing the large men off guard. After successfully knocking one unconscious, she picked up the hunter's staff and began to spar with the other. In a stroke of luck, she managed to drive the staff straight into the second hunter's belly (suffering only a gash to the jaw), leaving him to die slowly while she decapitated the other and freed the poor dragon. Stunned to see the dragon's eyes up close, Satine realized that this creature, who had also been traveling alone, was not unlike herself. Better yet, she felt that she did not need to exchange words with the beast, and she tentatively climbed aboard. The dragon took off suddenly, flying straight into the dark storm clouds overhead. Satine soon found herself in the midst of a wicked storm, dodging lightning and being deafened by thunder. She held tightly to the storm cutter's crest, both terrified and thrilled by flight that skirted death. The dragon never faltered, keeping her from harm at all costs, responding to her every gesture. As they passed through the nightmarish clouds, Satine named the dragon Storm Chaser, deciding to stay with him and take care of him. A few weeks later, she was able to fashion new steel talons for her new companion, allowing him to travel comfortably on the ground. She decided never to put a saddle on her new storm cutter friend, remembering the thrill of riding bareback through that first storm. Becoming the Assassin The Servant of Loki The Eve of Ragnarok (Season 4) Extended Universe Alternate Universes College AU In the college alternate universe, Satine is a 24 year old graduate (holding masters degrees in chemistry and medieval history), who has gone on to become a low-level scientist at an unnamed pharmaceutical company responsible for dealing with some of the world's deadliest viruses. Muffin AU In the muffin-worshipping alternate universe, Satine Shadow is the murderous muffin keeper, who destroys all other pastries and executes those who deviate from muffin ideology. Relationships Gallery SatineSadow.jpg|Satine in her normal clothing (LadyIdrisKryze) Satine's weapons.jpg|Satine's weapons (LadyIdrisKryze) Satine's Bracers.jpg|Satine's custom bracers (LadyIdrisKryze) Category:Characters Category:Satine Sadow